Mark of Athena Memories shattered
by SaguineIncendium
Summary: What if Percy never regained back his memories? Annabeth finally reunites with Percy but is heart-brokened when she finds out that his memories are completely gone. How will Annabeth deal with this? Will she help him remember?
1. I swim in a sea of sharks

**Summary: What if Percy never regained back his memories? Annabeth finally reunites with Percy but is heart-brokened when she finds out that his memories are completely gone. How will Annabeth deal with this? Will she help him remember? Or is Percy beyond reasoning? Is the Percy we know gone forever?**

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth´s POV**

_Im so close... _The Argo II is landing in a few minutes and I, Annabeth Chase, is worried. What if he does not remember me? What if the Romans finish us off before we even get the chance to land? Worse of all... What if he changed?

I immediatly put that thought out of my mind. Better to worry about it when it happens. Who knows? Maybe Percy remembers everything and I can touch him, hug him... kiss him. At that thought I took a deep breath. Im so damn close I can almost smell his sweet scent.

"Annabeth!" Jason shouted.

I turn around and spot him walking towards me. Huh, I must have been standing here longer than I thought.

"Annabeth, we are landing soon and we need a plan on how to approach the Romans." Jason explained.

I try to put back my mask for the sake of everyone who is on board the ship. I am probably the only one who could devise a plan that would not get us killed. Jason is great and all but he acts on impulse, just like Percy. _Percy. _Once again that Seawead-Brain manages to invade my mind.

I can't keep thinking about him. Not when everyone is depending on me. Ever since Percy disapeared, everyone looks up to me for guidance. I am now the unofficial leader of Camp Half-Blood.

"Jason its probably safer if you go first, they may be more reluctant to attack if they see a familiar face. You are the camp's Praetor after all," I said.

"It's a plan!" Jason exclaimed. I turn my attention to my right. Wow. The Roman camp is huge! There must be more than a hundred demigods training there! And the arcitechture! Amazing!

"Uh, earth to Annabeth, we are here now. Try not to stab anyone on the way out 'kay?" Leo said. He has that ridiculous grin plastered all over his face. I can't help but smile too. He passes me my dagger and opens the door.

"No promises." I answered to Leo. Jason appears beside me. He looks worried. Does he really think his old family will hurt him? Romans are brutal but they can't be that bad right? Jason turned out pretty great when he arrived at Camp Half-Blood. The problem is he didn't have his memories back then.

I find myself worrying about Percy again. I can do this, I'm a daugther of Athena for gods sake. I took on Titans and held up the god damn sky. I can handle a little boy trouble. Oh who am I kidding, I'm a hopeless wreck when it comes to that Seaweed-Brain.

"Don't worry Annabeth, what ever happens I'm here for you." Piper said from behind me. I turn around and give her a grateful glance.

"Thanks Piper that means a lot." She gives me a small smile. I steel myself and send a little prayer to my mother. _Mom if your listening please help me out a little here?_ No answer. I should have known better.

Jason starts to walk towards the Romans. Everyone is dressed up in armor. It's good that Jason and I strapped on ours before we landed. Left and right I hear everyone whispering Jason's name. I can also hear people saying _graecus _and I see them giving my menacing glances. _If looks can kill I would be dead by now. _I thought.

"Jason?" The voice is of a girl. Im guessing she is the other Praetor of the Roman camp since everyone is making way for her. Beside her I spot a boy with jet black hair. Percy! He looks different. His eyes I love so much is now cold and lifeless. I feel like someone is pulling my heart out and replacing it with hard cold stones.

_Control yourself!_ I try to compose myself as best as I can.

"Reyna? Oh gods I missed you" Jason exclaimed. He gives her a hug which she returns with enthusiasum.

"Im glad your back Jason, everyone here was worried that you died," Reyna turns toward me. I analayze her from head to toe. _She will be a formidable foe in the battle field._

"And you are?" She asks me but not unkindly.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, head counselor of Athena cabin and Official Architect of Olypmus" I answer.

"Yo! Leo Valdez here! Son of hephaestus, head counselor of the fire squad and fire user." Leo says from behind and gives Reyna a wink. I find myself wondering how he can be so cheery in a very hostile enviroment.

"Hi im Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite, head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin and charm speaker." She gives her trademark smile "We mean no harm to the Romans we just want Jason Grace back home and to get Percy back home too."

"Home? This is my home." Percy says coldly.

**Authors Note: **

**What do you guys think?**

**This is my first Fanfiction! Reviews are welcome both good or bad. Im also looking for a Beta, I'm pretty sure I need the help. (:**

**I will probably continue this wether or not I get positive reviews just for the sake of practice.**

**/02/05/12/ Side note: **

**Fixed a few grammar mistakes here and there. Made this in the middle of the night and was lazy to fix it.**


	2. Someone shoot me now?

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth´s POV**

No words can describe the terrible hurt I feel. He is certainly not the Percy Jackson that I have known for 5 years. The logical part of me refuses to believe that Percy is beyond repair and that I could somehow trigger his memories. But my heart hurts to much that I can't register anything my brain tells me.

A girl comes up beside Percy. I analyze her, just like what I did with Reyna or everyone I just met. Dark brown hair and hazelnut eyes. She looks beautiful, I wouldn't be surprised if she was a daugther of Aphrodite/Venus. A well trained body and carries a dagger with her. I wonder how good she is in the battefield. I make a mental note to get a chance to spar with her. Oh how I would love to scar that pretty face of hers.

She puts her arm aroud his waist and Percy's arm goes over her shoulder. _They look so happy together._ As much as I want to look away... I just cant. Piper reaches for my hand and she gives me a tight squeeze. Im glad that there is atleast one person with me who understands. Piper feel hurt too when Jason gave Reyna a hug. I didnt look like a very friendly hug to me either.

"We have to go Percy, Bobby wants to spar. Let Reyna handle the greeks._" _the girl said. I glance at Reyna and she looks irritated. At least i'm not the only one who dislikes this girl.

Im eternally grateful that Clarisse agreed not to come with us. If Clarisse heard that, she would have beaten her into a pulp. She wouldn't care that there are thousands of Romans around her just waiting for an excuse to drive a sword into our hearts.

Percy turns around without looking at me. I thought of that summer where I took a knife for him. That was less painful. Percy ingoring me is just excruciatingly painful. "See you later seaweed-brain." I manage to choke out.

He stops in his tracks. My heart stops a beat. Does he remember?

He turns back around to me again. Percy still breathtakingly handsome, it hurts to know that he isn't mine anymore.

"Why do you sound and look so familiar?" he asked me. He looks cute when he is confused.

"We are friends at Camp Half-Blood." I told him. I am surprised that my voice didn't crack. Because im in the verge of losing it. _Friends _is an understatement of what we are... or what we were.

"She looks a lot like Gwen right Carina?" Finally a name for the mystery girl.

"Yeah she does. Blonde hair grey eyes and both daughters of Athena." Carina said. She extends her hand out to me. I take it and give it a shake.

"The name is Carina Marchand, daughter of Venus." Oh great beautiful and polite. Makes it a lot harder to hate her. I turn towards Percy. He seems uncomfortable when I stare at him. Just like when we first met.

"Percy do you remember me? Do you remember anything from the past 5 years? How about Grover? Surely you remember him." He gives me a very confused look.

"No im sorry but I don't and Camp Half-Blood? What is that?" he asked.

"It's a camp for greek demigods. Your greek Percy." I answered. _Please, please remember._

"I'm sorry but thats not possible. I'm Roman and Praetor of this camp." I look at Jason, he looks hurt that he is replaced so quickly. I know how hard he worked for his rank. It was suddenly silent for a few minutes.

''So... Anyone wanna see a fire trick?'' Leo says. Piper hits Leo over the head.

''Shut up Repair boy.'' I hear Piper say. Leo ignores her and turns his attention to Reyna. Reyna eyes him suspiciously and takes a step back from him.

Leo gives a sly wink at Reyna. '' My lips are skittles, wanna taste the rainbow?'' Reyna's lips curl in distaste. Leave it to Leo to break the ice. Jason starts laughing hysterically and I can see Piper smirking. The Romans seem to be relaxing a bit more and I hear a few laughing at Reyna's expense.

''I don't think so Valdez. You better get behind your comrades before slice you in half.'' Leo takes the hint, salutes her, and went behind Jason.

Reyna clears her throat and says, "Let us talk in a more private place. I take it you greeks are here to discuss the Prophecy of the Seven?" She looks around and I can tell that she does not like the big audience around us.

"Romans! Back to your activities! Now!" She barked at them. The Romans salute to her and they clear out very quickly. Despite the ache in my heart I cant help but smirk a bit. The girl has spunk.

**Author's note: **

**Hopefully I balanced the romance and humor well enough. It was a bit tricky. I don't know if Leo is OOC but I'm planning to write a lot of him and his cheesy lines. Tell me what you think! Im also open to suggestions. Also I will try to update everyday or every second day. It will depend on how busy I am and if I have anything worth while to write (: **


	3. Senate House, Hoover Dam, and Seaweed

**Chapter 3**

Me, Jason, Piper and Leo follow Reyna, Percy and Carina. As we weave our way through the camp I notice that some Romans take a moment to stop and stare at us. Some in curiosity and some in hatred. It's not news to me that the Romans hate us Greeks. I kind of expected it. We finally reach our destination. The Senate House is a sight to behold. It looks exactly as the Pantheon in Rome, down to the large cornithian columns and the large concrete dome.

I notice a guy waving his hands in front of my face. _Oh its Leo._ Jason smirks and Piper is trying to conceal her smile. The three know what happens to me when it comes to buildings with great architecture.

''I know how much you love architecture Annabeth but we have to go in, preferebly before my hair turns gray.'' Leo said. He is seriously getting in my nerves today. I snatch my knife and grab Leo by the elbow. I quickly bend it so his back is facing towards me. I bring the edge of my knife to his throath and let it rest there.

''Leo you should learn by now, never piss off a daugther of Athena'' Jason chuckled. He looks amused.

''You can let him go now Annabeth. I think he gets it now.'' Piper giggled and gestures at Leo.

Leo shot me a pleading glance. ''Please dont break my elbow Annie.''

I gave his elbow a little extra squeeze. ''Call me Annie again and I will break both your arms.'' And with that, I let him go.

''The Senate House definitely beats Hoover Dam.'' Percy noted. My heart does a little somersault.

''What do you remember about the Hoover Dam?'' I asked. I swear if he remembers Racheal and not me I will gut him on the spot.

''I-I dont know.'' He frowns. ''It just sounded right to say.'' Disappointment instantly washes over me.

''Oh.'' Is all I manage to say. Piper gives me a sympathetic smile.

''Carina you better leave now, we have no use for you in here.'' Reyna scoffed.

''It was years ago Reyna can't we just let go of it?'' Carina teased. Huh, I wonder what Carina did to vex Reyna so much.

''Go Carina i'll catch up with you later.'' Percy interjected. She gives him a kiss in the cheek. She might as well just slap me now. Carina tugs in his shirt and whispers something in his ear. Percy gives her his lopsided grin. Oh how I missed seeing him smile.

''Give your weapons to Terminus.'' Everyone but Jason eyes Reyna suspiciously.

''Don't worry guys. Terminus won't lose your weapons'' Jason consented.

I am loath to leave my dagger behind. As much as Luke hurt me in the past, its the only reminder I have left of him. But I do what Reyna said and so does Piper and Leo.

We walk inside the Senate House. Reyna and Percy take their seats in the front. Jason was about to take his seat beside Reyna but noticed that Percy has already filled his spot. Reluctantly Jason turns and take an empty seat beside Leo. I took the seat beside Piper.

''So im curious, Annabeth how do you know Percy Jackson?'' Reyna inquired.

**Authors Note:**

**Im sorry its quite short! But I promise you the next will be longer. I just had to write this to build up to my next chapter which will be up shortly.**

**Wow im in a roll. O: Tell me what you think! Reviews really make my day (:**


	4. Telling stories and memories

**Chapter 4**

I took a deep breath before answering. ''Percy is the leader of Camp Half-Blood and a dear friend of mine.'' My voice cracks when I mentioned ''dear friend''. If anyone noticed they were great at hiding it.

''I see. Could you explain a bit of Percy's past? As you can see he has no old memories ever since he woke up here.'' Reyna mused.

''Percy arrived at Camp Half-Blood at the age of twelve after defeating a minotaur just outside of the camp's boundaries.'' I started.

''His first quest was to retrieve Zeus' master bolt which was stolen. Grover, a satyr, and I accompanied him. We ventured into the underworld and I still can't believe how we survived that. It turned out that one of our campers... Luke was the one who stole the bolt and was working for Kronos.'' I shake my head in disbelief. Percy and I have certainly been through a lot.

''On his second quest we went to save Grover, who was held hostage by Polyphemus. We also helped Clarisse La Rue retrieve the Golden Fleece to heal Thalia's Tree which guards our camp boundaries.''

''Thalia is my sister by the way. My greek sister.'' Jason interupted.

Percy glares at Jason. ''Please continue Annabeth'' he prompted. He must want to remember as badly as I want him to. I glance at every face in the room and continued.

''On Percy's third quest, we were sent to pick up two demigods. We ran into trouble and I was taken captive. I was tricked by Luke to help him hold up the sky.'' I winced at that. The past was the past but Luke's betrayal still stings.

''I have no idea how long it has been but Artemis shows up and held the sky up for me. Shortly after that I collapsed. Percy came with the hunters to save Artemis. He held up the sky for her so Artemis can defeat Atlas. We manage to make Atlas hold up the sky again but one of Artemis' hunters perished.'' I said the last line sadly.

''Both Percy and I have the same grey streak on our hair. A mark that we had held up the sky and survived.'' I reach for my grey streak unconsciously and I see Percy doing the same.

''Zoe Nightshade. She was the one who died right?'' Percy whispered.

''Yes Percy.'' I replied sadly. I know that Zoe's death lay heavily on Percy along with the others. I'm feeling a bit hopeful now. If he remembers Zoe its only a matter of time before he gets his full memories back. But I forget my oh so favorite Goddess, Hera, was the one who took his memories. I have a feeling he won't remember me anytime soon.

''On his fourth quest Percy accompanied me down the labyrinth along with Tyson and Grover.''

''Wait, I'm sorry for interupting but who's Tyson?'' Percy asked. I roll my eyes. Typical Seaweed-Brain.

''He's a Cyclops and your half brother.'' I said. Again he has that look of confusion. I catch his eye and give him a small smile. Even after Percy un-knowingly broke my heart, he still manages to get a smile out of me. One of the few who can do it.

''We were to prevent Luke and his army to go through the labyrinth and straight at the heart of the camp. We ran into trouble with a couple of telchines.''

My voice falters. This is where I first kissed Percy. I close my eyes and take two long and deep breaths.

''Percy convinced me to leave and find my way out while he buys me some time. After that he blew up St. Helens.'' I paused a bit so everyone can digest the news. I have been avoiding questions about Percy when the trio asks about him.

Jason's eyes is as wide as flying saucers and I hear Piper let out a small gasp. I turn to see Leo's expression and I swear I can hear his jaw drop.

''Dude! You blew up a freaking mountain? You are officially my new favorite person!'' Leo proclaimed and jumps up from his seat. Percy gives Leo a grin and nods. Leo does a little fist pump and sat back down.

''My life sounds exciting, I wish I can remember it.'' Percy acknowledged.

''O-o-kay.'' Reyna stammered. She took the words right out of my mouth.

''Anyways Percy survived the explosion and we managed to stop Luke's army from destroying the camp.''

''Percy's last quest was the Battle of Manhattan. Everyone in camp was involved but Percy and I were the one's leading. Before the preperations Percy took a sidetrip back in the Underworld with Nico, to bath in the River Styx.'' Once again I'm interupted.

''Is that why he is invincible?'' Reyna asks.

''Yes, except for one spot. His Achille's heel so to speak.'' I give Percy a meaningful glance. I wonder if he gets that I know where that spot is.

''Percy single-handingly battle and defeated the Titans who worked with Kronos. After that Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, had to step in becuase only a child of Ares can defeat a drakon. Shortly afterwards she recieved the blessing of Ares and took out a large size of Kronos' army.''

''Is she a friend? Clarisse?'' Percy asks. Jason, Piper and Leo shifts in their places. The three don't really like Clarisse much.

''Yeah she is... well a special kind of friend'' I say with a smile.

''Percy and I duel Kronos who was now inside the body of Luke. Luke has also bathed himself in the River Styx since we can't wound him. We were both badly beaten up. I managed to use my personal connection with Luke and convince him to kill himself. Percy handed my dagger to Luke. He grabbed the dagger and stabbed himself in his Achille's heel. Despite everything Luke was a Hero at the end.''

I glance at Percy. ''Do you remember any of this?''

He shook his head. ''No im sorry but I don't. I can see a few snippets but the harder I try to remember the more severe my head aches.''

I figured as much. Hera wouldn't want to make this easy on me.

''Shortly afterwards the Gods came. Zeus and the other Olympians agreed to offering Percy Godhood. He turned down the offer though and made the Gods promise to claim their children once they turn thirteen years old. I was offered to be the Architect of Olympus and of course, I accepted.''

I smile sadly to everyone. ''We lost many great friends during the war.''

"You turned down Godhood?'' Jason exclaimed. Leo sits there speechless for once.

''I'm as shocked as you are.'' Percy chokes out. ''I wonder why I did that.''

''Its your fatal flaw Percy, personal loyalty. You would have sacrificed the world to save a friend.'' I tell him. He frowns and runs his fingers through his hair.

''I am sorry for your losses.'' Reyna voiced. ''It's getting late you all must be tired. We can speak more tomorrow. Jason can you please escort our guests to a tent?''

''Fifth Cohort fine?'' Jason inquired.

''Yeah it wil have to work for now'' Reyna admonished. She nods her head to me.

''It's really... Interesting to meet you Annabeth. I know you guys have to leave for the Prophecy but please stay a while, maybe a week at the most? Convince the Romans as you have convinced me. That way it will be easier to work together.'' I smile at her. Im glad I have her approval.

''Yes I think we can stay a while, what do you think guys?'' I said.

''Yeah I'd love to have some time to catch up with my friends.'' Jason says excitedly.

''I'm sure they miss you too Jason.'' Reyna reasurred him.

''I'm cool with it.'' Piper said.

Leo eyes Reyna seductively. He leans in to her and says ''Your place or mine?'' And he raises his eyebrows.

Reyna ignores him and turns to Jason. ''If you guys want, you four can join us in our tournament tomorrow. We hold it every week and see who wins. Percy is winning lately since he cant be hurt.'' Jason frowns at that,

''We are _so _in, Prepare to get your ass kicked Reyna.''

Reyna scoffed at that. I look at Percy and say to Reyna ''I've won against Percy hundreds of times, I bet I can still do it.''

''In your dreams! Bet you can't even touch me.'' Percy taunted. His ego is way to big. Time for me to knock him out of his high chair.

I brush my hand softly against the small of his back. I can feel him shiver against my touch. Tonight is going to emotional and gut wrenching. Percy is the same. He is just more... confident? Yes that's the word. He's also stricter than usual. He seems happy, with Carina. I hate being the person who breaks up relationships. So I'm leaving the choices to him. I will help get his memories back and see where we go from there. I don't know wether to cry, slap him or hug him. So I settled with saying.

''See you in the battlefield Percy.'' I turn to follow Jason out. Tonight is beautiful. I can see the stars easily from here. I spot Zoe's constellation and a single tear escapes from my eyes and slides down my cheek. The winds seem harsher and colder now without Percy by my side.

**Authors Note:**

**Told you it will be a long one didn't I? Well I hoped you guys enjoyed this filler chapter (: Oh and thank you all for the reviews! I answered everyone one of them in PM!**  
><strong>Oh and if Annabeth turns out OOC tell me AT ONCE and I will fix it. <strong>

**Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism will be welcomed! Praises are cherished! Flames... Well I can take it! :P **


	5. I kick a certain son of Poseidon

**Chapter 5**

I wake up to a sound calling my name. I am really not that excited to get up from bed now. Looking at Percy and Carina just sucks the life out of me and I have had enough of that yesterday. Sadly I can't really avoid the inevitable.

''Annabeth! Wake up! We have to go to the mess hall before everyone finishes all the food.'' Jason shrieked.

I reluctantly get up from bed. Wait, how did Jason come in here?

''Piper let me in.'' Jason explained. He must have guessed what I was thinking.

Jason grabs me by the elbow and I let him tow us to the Mess Hall. Jason releases me once we stop in front of a huge hut. I can hear plates being shattered and earsplitting screams.

''It's quite a jungle in there, I thought I should warn you. Piper and Leo are waiting inside.'' Jason said sheepishly. I raise my eyebrows as if to say, _Don't I know it?_

It _is_ a jungle in here. I look to my right and I can see a bulky guy, probably a son of Mars, holding a boy upside by the leg. Farther down I can daughters of Venus jumping up and down for gods know what. Probably a new hair product or something.

My eyes finally lands on Percy. He's sitting there with Carina to his right and a guy to his left. _That used to be me and Grover. _I force myself to look away and took my seat beside Leo.

''Hey Annabeth you excited to kick Percy's butt?'' Leo said. I give him a devilish smile.

''Percy may have crushed my heart in tiny pieces but the one thing that won't change is my beating the crap out of him. And enjoying it.'' I growled.

''Remind me never to get on your bad side.'' Jason said. Leo merely laughs. He puts his arm around me and shakes my shoulders.

''That's the spirit Annie!'' He bellowed. I caught Percy staring at me and Leo. He has that funny look on his face. Is that... Jelousy? N-no, he's with Carina now.

''Do you want to keep that arm Leo?'' I eye the arm around my shoulder and then give my oh-so-intimidating glare.

Leo slowly takes his arm away, taking the hint.

''Annabeth your pretty scary when your upset.'' Piper acknolwledges.

''I'd hate to be in Percy's place. I wouldn't want to spar with you in your condition.'' Jason chipped in.

''Shut up and eat your pears.'' I muttered. I know I promised that I will be all understading and stuff but let's face it. I am the most stubborn person alive. I rather spar with Percy than cry my eyes out all day. Damn it all and my stupid pride.

Once we finished eating we head for the sparing field. It seems like everyone is here early. The stands around the field are almost full. Percy and the guy he sat with during breakfast, is preparing to spar next.

''That's Bobby over there. That guy handles the spear pretty well.'' Jason informed us.

''Better than Clarisse?'' Piper asked.

''No but they would be a close match'' Jason replies.

I didn't notice that Reyna was behind us until she sits beside Jason. My eyes rest on Reyna's sword. It's sharp and the color is blood-red. It looka intimidating and dangerous.

''Is that a double edged sword?'' I inquired. I am complete mesmerized by it, I almost didn't hear Reyna answer me.

''Yeah it is. I make sure its in top shape every day.'' Wow double the fun. I would be more worried with facing Reyna in the field than a certain son of Poseidon.

I hear Bobby grunt. His spear is laying across the field. He rushes up to Percy and tackles him down to the ground.

''Hey did you just come here to flirt with me?'' Leo quipped. Reyna looks over her shoulder where Leo is sitting. She taps her dagger while all the while giving Leo a warning glare.

''Uh fine I promised my friends that I wouldn't date bad girls anymore'' Leo implied. Reyna sits there frozen in place. I try to bite back a smile but it doesn't seem to work

''Dude not cool man, she's my friend'' Jason warned.

''Don't worry Jason. It's just Leo.'' Piper said, trying to calm things down.

''I yield! I yield!'' Bobby shrieked. Everyone in the stands suddenly erupts and cheers. I can see Percy waving his sword, Riptide, around in a fancy fashion.

''Ok, who wants to challenge Percy?'' Reyna bellowed.

Everyone suddenly fell silent. This is my chance now. There is nothing more satisfying to me now than beating the crap out of Percy. And I'am also curious if he picked up any new fighting skills. As much as I love that Kelp-Head, I'm still mad that he does not remember me at all. _Blame it on my fatal flaw and my amazingly short temper. _I admit I haven't been fair to Percy lately. It's not his fault that he lost his memories. It's mine, if Hera didn't hate me maybe Percy would be spared.

''I will.'' I walk down to the center of the field.

''What are the rules?'' I ask

''Weapons only and try not to kill each other.'' Reyna said. She gives me a wink and nods at me encouragingly.

''Go Annabeth!'' Piper cheered. I allow myself a small smile. I grab my dagger out and face Percy.

''Seriously? You think you can beat me with that knife?'' Percy taunted. He gives me his lopsided grin which almost stopped my heart. I shake my head and remind myself where I am. I will _not_ give him the satisfaction so I bite back my retort.

''What's wrong? Cat got your tounge?'' Percy starts circling and I shadow his movements.

Percy goes in and strikes. Typical Seawead-Brain. He always makes the first move. I block it with ease. Percy steps back and he looks amused. I took this opportunity and strike to his left. He dodges it and throws a punch to my stomach. I jump out of the way before it lands.

Percy feints to the right, trying to trick me but I am way ahead of him. I know he was going to use that disarming move. I see an opening. I use his momentum and manage to clip his shoulder with his own sword.

He uses his knee to kick my on my stomach. _Ouch. _Percy has certainly got better, more disciplined. But I have been sparing with him for 5 years and I know everything there is to know about him. He throws another kick in my direction. I dodge it and kick his right leg.

Percy stumbles backwards and frowns. I went for his legs again in hopes of trying to get him on the ground but he knocks my dagger out with his foot. To Hades with this invulnerable crap. I charge at him and we are wrestling in the ground.

I throw a blind punch and hit something as hard as rock. I shout in pain. I forgot that Percy's skin was as solid as a brick wall. My dagger is close by. I let Percy turn us and pin me to the ground. I reach for my dagger and rest it in the small of his back. Percy's eyes go wide in shock. I stand up and drag him with me while still resting my dagger on his weak spot.

''H-ho-how?'' Percy stuttered.

I raised an eyebrow, ''You got something to say to me Seaweed-Brain?''

''You'd probably kick my butt.''

''I thought I just did that'' I retorted. My face darkens for a moment. He used the exact same words when we are back at Camp Half-blood in the pavilion.

''I yield, Annabeth wins, anyone dare challange her?'' Percy announced. It is deadly silent and I took that as a no. Percy surprisingly pick that up quickly. He usually is slow to comprehend the most obvious of things.

''Annabeth Chase, our new Champion!'' Percy bellowed. He grabs my hand and raises it up. Everyone cheers and Percy releases me. He gives me a clap and the back. He reaches for my hand and gives it a little squeeze.

''Can we talk later?'' He asks hopefully.

''Sure. I-''

''Annabeth! That. Was. Awesome!'' Leo shouted. Percy walks towards his friends and I see Carina give him a tight hug. Im suddenly clutching my dagger a little bit more than I should.

I soften my grip when Percy looks back at me. He holds up all ten fingers then points to his watch. I see Jason and Piper coming up behind Leo.

''That has to be the best thing I have ever seen. You've been holding out on me Annabeth.'' Jason wags his finger teasingly.

''No I haven't. It's not my fault that you and Percy share the gift of wielding a sword.'' I jested. Jason is a pretty amazing swordsman but the reason I beat Percy today is because I know his moves, and he doesn't know mine. Well he used to before Hera stole his memories.

I see Piper nod in agreement.

''Come on boys. I think Annabeth has somewhere to be.'' Piper gives me a wink. I keep forgetting that Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite. Don't get me wrong, she's extremely beautiful but she likes to keep it simple when it comes to clothes and makeup. She urges the two boys to go ahead of her.

I give her a hug. She reminds me a lot of Silena. Caring and loving Silena, I miss her so much. ''Thanks Piper, for being there for me.'' I whisper in her ear.

''No problem, hopefully you and Percy can settle things straight now.''

''Me too.'' I sigh.

''Go on now, don't want to keep him waiting.'' I didn't have to be told twice. Percy didn't tell me where to meet but I have a feeling I know where he will be. I remember passing by a creek yesterday when Reyna took us to the Senate House. There's a good chance he will be there.

**Author's Note:**

**Im not changing POV's anytime soon. I think I should stick with Annabeth. I'm not really good at writing fight scenes so I hope that was ok!**  
><strong>I couldn't answer two reviews on PM for some reason so I will answer you now. (:<strong>

**DaughterOfAphrodite333:**  
><strong>Thanks for your review (: I'm definitely writing more so stay tuned! <strong>

**1DNiallluver:**

**Everyone has their opinion. Here's mine: I wanted to portray Annabeth as an emotional wreck. Plus Annabeth IS a prideful person so I wrote her as such. She IS high and mighty, she's been through a lot and her fatal flaw is hubris so its a given. She's not an egomaniac, she just has a sharp-tounge especially towards the gods. Percy does not have any memories... so it's only normal he'd be a little cold because he is living with the Romans.  
><strong>

**I made sure to make my research before writing in Annabeth's POV. Hopefully you will stick around, you will see Annabeth's soft side soon.**


	6. Civilized conversation

**Chapter 6**

I don't exactly remember where the creek so I decide to walk back to the Senate House. I am genuinely surprised that yesterday, I would always get a _I wanna kill you face_ from the Romans. Now suddenly I'm getting all this respect. I stop in front of the Senate House, trying to remember where the creek is. I'm not the only one getting respect though, Piper and Leo are getting pretty famous around camp.

The Roman camp is very interested in Piper's charmspeak ability since she is the only one who could bring the Mars cabin to heel. Ever since Piper stopped some Mars kid from wrecking havoc in the mess hall, people start to be careful around her. They do not want a repeat of last night's performance. I can't say I feel sorry for the Mars kid, he deserved the nice cold bath.

Leo on the other hand is famous for having the guts to hit on Reyna. He ought to be more careful though. Knowing Reyna she wouldn't hesitate to slice him with her deadly double-edged sword.

Plus Leo is a funny guy. Definitley cheesy but a great guy. Everyone can always count on him when things get gloomy.

''Annabeth wait up!'' I turn around to the sound. Carina? I wonder what she wants from me. Maybe to keep me away from Percy? She shouldn't have to worry, Percy certainly does not remember me anymore. I'd be lucky to even be friends with him again.

''Look I overhead Piper talking about... you and Percy.'' Well this is awkward. I scratch the back of my neck, thinking about something to say but nothing comes to my mind.

''I'm sorry that I stole him away from you, I think you should tell him what you guys were.'' That takes my aback. Doesn't she want to fight for Percy? I thought she cared about him. _What we were._ Yeah that reminder still stings. I thought I would be used to it now.

''I know shocking right? I _do _care about Percy but it's only fair that he knows.'' She stops and shakes her head. Carina takes a deep breath before continuing.

''Just remember that I'm going to fight for him.'' She gives me a sad smile. I think we would have been close if we didn't have this problem.

''I wouldn't expect any less. Don't expect me not to bite back though.'' I grin at her. There is no way in hell I'm giving up on Percy easily. Not now at least.

She nods her approval, turns around and enters the Senate House. That went pretty well. To be honest I thought Carina and I would take up our conversation in the arena. I am never the one who could sit down and have a civilized conversation with when I'm upset. I sigh and close my eyes. If Percy doesn't remember I wouldn't know what to do with my life.

He's my rock, the only person who hasn't let me down, until recently. Luke betrayed me and Thalia left to join the Hunters. I can't imagine a life without Percy, it's just too painful. I shake the thoughts out of my head. I must be focused if I want any chance on helping Percy regain his memory. I rather we be friends than nothing at all.

I finally open my eyes and start walking towards the creek. I see Percy sitting beside a meandering bush stream. The sun's rays is shining against his jet black hair. He's wearing dark blue jacket and blue jeans. I smile, he always loves the color blue. His back is facing towards me so he doesn't know im here yet. I take a moment to take in my surroundings. It is definitely nature at it's glory. The stream is slow-moving and this is probably the most peaceful place in the Roman Camp.

I brace myself and force my stiff legs to start walking to Percy.

**Author's Note:**

**I kinda rushed this. My apologies for updating late! I got sick on Wednesday but got better around Saturday. But then I got lazy and honestly didn't know what to write. Don't worry though I'm back in track so hopefully the next chapter will be up in 2 days.**


	7. Our cherished memories

Chapter 7

I finally reach to where Percy sits. I stand behind him for a minute, suddenly unsure. Should I really be doing this? I can't handle a heartbreak, not when the Prophecy of the Seven is just around the corner. Percy turns his head towards me and gives me a bright smile. I force myself to forget my worries. Today I am detirmined to help Percy gain at least _some _of his memories. He gestures for me to sit down beside him and I comply.

Percy turns his attention back to the stream, his face full of content. I could not help but smile at him. This reminds me of the countless times we spent down in the beach back at camp.

''You where great back there Annabeth. Never knew you had it on you.'' He looks at me, his eyes bright and warm. Ah, I miss this side of Percy. He was always that easy going person. No, he still _is_ that person.

''You know you usually won when we spar back in Camp Half Blood, since your invincible.'' I say matter-of-factly. I always end up annoyed at him when he won. Oh not only me though, Clarisse is tired that she doesn't get a chance to pulverise Percy anymore. Her words not mine.

''Everyone at camp looks up to you. Your pretty much their Hero.'' I say with a smirk. Whenever a new demigod arrives at camp, Percy always makes sure that he is there to welcome them.

''That's hard to believe.'' Percy jests. He turns his attention back to the stream. Suddenly his face becomes serious. He's fidgeting with his bead necklace from Camp Half blood. To be honest, I'm a bit surprised. I didn't know he still wears it. In fact, this is the first time I saw him with it. The first bead is pitch black with a sea green trident. Percy got that after his quest on returning Zeus' master bolt. His second bead is the shape of the Golden Fleece. He got that after we saved Grover from being eaten by Polyphemus. The third bead is the design of the Labyrinth. And the last is a black bead with a bronze picture of the Empire State building. In the picture is the name of all the demigods who perished in the Battle of Manhattan.

We just sit there for a few minutes, enjoying the nature. No one comes by, it is only me and Percy. The way it's supposed to be. It's hard to sit so near to Percy, knowing that he isn't mine. I just want to rest my head against his chest and forget that there is this stupid propechy about to be forced down on Percy. Hasn't he been through enough? Hell, he held up the god damn sky and battled Titans! Percy has seen enough for one life time, but faith has a funny way of screwing things up.

The damn ADHD can't make me sit still for long, so I decide to break the silence. ''Percy do you remember? Anything at all? Even if it's just the small stuff.'' My voice cracks in the end. I sincerely hope he did not notice it. I can't go through that, not now.

''I remember a... conversation with you.'' He stops, suddenly unsure. I give him a smile and encourage him to continue. Anything is better than nothing.

''Y'know when it lines up like the Trojan war, Athena versus Poseidon. You said you'd fight by my side and I asked why.''

I smile at that. I think that was one of our first heart-to-heart conversation. ''And I said, _Because I'm your friend Seaweed Brain, anymore stupid questions_?'' I try my best to mimic my 12 year old voice.

Percy chuckles at that. ''I'm guessing that wasn't the first time I had to ask a stupid question.''

I laugh along with him. I wish he would be more open when around the Roman Camp. He doesn't need to act so stiff all the time. The romans can learn a lot from Percy on how to loosen up.

''This memory gap is really starting to get in my nerves.'' Percy admits to me. He looks down to his hands and frowns. I frown too, I'm forgetting that I am not the only person who want's his memories back. If I were on Percy's place, I would have screamed in frustration. Being a daughter of Athena, not knowing things does not go well for me, or any other of my siblings.

''It's like trying to pick up shattered glass. Trying to pick up thoose tiny shards of glass and getting hurt in the process.'' Percy looks up from his hands and smiles at me apologetically.

''I'm sorry Annabeth, I don't need to burden you with my problems.'' he apologizes.

''No, no! Don't apologize!'' I quickly assure him. I'm glad he trusts me enough to tell me everything. A lot of things changed recently but at least his still trusts me fully.

''I think I should be the one apologizing to you. I haven't exactly been the most gently person to you.'' I say coyly. I feel ashamed now, on how I behaved ever since I arrived here with Jason, Piper and Leo. I swear, my face must be as red as a tomato.

''Oh hey no don't apologize. I'd be pretty mad too if an old friend of mine can't remember anything we have been through. I understand why you seem to always give me this, _I want to kill you, _look.'' Percy jokes, trying to lighten up the mood.

I give Percy a smile and take his hand in mine. His hands are soft but firm against mine. I savor the moment and dread the time he lets go. We sit there, hands still intertwined, and watching the sun go down. Soft winds are blowing from the north while the trees are tilting ever so slightly. The scene in front of us is simple but so painfully beautiful. Percy lets go of my hand and sets it down to my knee. My hands abruptly feel colder, I'm already missing his warm touch. I hear him let out a small sigh.

''It's getting late, we should go. Your friends are probably wondering where you are.'' Percy says. ''This was different, but fun. I never got any quiet time before you came. It's always one drill after the other.

''Yeah, it was nice for me too.'' Percy stands up and straightens up his shirt. He offers his hand to me and I take it willingly.


	8. I'm screaming in the inside

Chapter 8

My legs feel so stiff after sitting down for so long. Percy helps me up to my feet and lets go of my hand. We make our way along a winding path in between the trees. The light is dying down, creating long shadows and dark patches around us. At the end of the path we finally see the Senate House. Percy takes me to a route behind the cabins. I'm guessing this is a quicker way to the Mess Hall. I hear the faint sound of a horn, signaling that dinner is ready.

''I've been meaning to say this but...'' I rotate my head to his direction, curious on what he has to say. He stops and takes a deep breath. Percy looks down at his feet and I can see his face flush bright pink.

''I overheard a little conversation from Piper and Leo. Something about you... and me.'' My eyes doubles in size. I stand there frozen, not knowing what to say. Just then, I find that my feet are more interesting to look at. I didn't want him to find out this way. Percy continues talking, probably realizing that I'm too stunned to speak.

''Is this true? Annabeth?'' He tries to make me look at him, but I'm just too stubborn. ''Please say something, anything.'' He pleads. He takes my chin and lifts up softly. I manage to a soft nod.

''Yes.'' I say in a soft voice. I partly don't want him to know about us because I have no idea what will happen after it. It's all up to him now.

''Do you love me?'' He quietly asks. It breaks my heart to even know he has to ask me about it. I look into his eyes and tell him what I have wanted to say ever since I stepped into camp.

''Yes, but the question that impacts us all, do you?'' He lets go of my chin and shoves his hand in his pocket. I stare at him, waiting for him to answer, and also not wanting to know it.

''I'm sorry Annabeth. I like you, I truly do. But I just don't feel it. Maybe at one point I did, but it went away with my memories.'' I think I just felt my heart drop into the ground. Shattering into inconsiderable pieces. Like dropping a vase into the ground, running it over a truck and burning the left over pieces in hot lava.

''So this thing with Carina, is that serious?'' I reply stonily. I glare at him angrily, although I know deep inside of me that this isn't his fault.

''Honestly? I don't know.'' That was not the answer I was hoping to hear. It's not a yes but it isn't a no either. I turn around to leave, afraid that my eyes will betray me and start spilling hot tears down my cheeks.

''Will I still see you around? I know that I hurt you. I can see that clearly, but your still my bestfriend, you always have been. Although I lost my memories, I just _know_ that I hate seeing you hurt. Do you think you can find it in you to forgive me?'' He says out hesitantly. Although my back is facing towards him, I know that he is nearby and following me a few paces back.

I stop in my tracks, taking a deep breath. I hear him stop too but I still refuse to turn around. Slowly, I lift my hand up to my necklace giving it a tight squeeze.

''I guess we'll just have to wait and see.'' I choke out. I begin to walk away quickly, fearing that he would hurt me more. There's a tiny part of me that knows that Percy doesn't mean to hurt me, but theres a big part of me that just feels hurt and betrayed.

**AN: PHEW! That was a pretty short chapter, sorry about that! I didn't really know what to write until a few days ago. By the way, did you guys see The Hunger Games? ;) I'd rate the movie 7/10 :D (I'm a harsh critic) **

**From the deepest recesses of my soul, I'm sorry for the late update! (5 stars to the person who guesses what TV reference this is)**


	9. 5 second rule

Chapter 9

I take my seat beside Piper eating my food in silence. Percy's rejection is as painful as a whip to the back, even more so. Meanwhile, Leo and Jason are arguing over who would get the last slice of pizza.

''Leo you had enough, you ate most of it!'' Jason screams, seething with anger and also pounds on the table, causing my untouched soup to shiver slightly.

''But I'm hungry!'' Leo moans. Leo snatches the pizza, quick as a cheetah, but Jason sees this and shoves it away before Leo can drive the whole thing in his mouth. Although the pizza lands on the floor upside down, Leo picks it up and takes a bite.

''What? Have you not heard of the 5 second rule?'' Leo asks innocently. Jason lets out a grunt and his face turns into a look of disgust, he decides to settle for some fruit instead while Leo munches on the pizza happily. Piper finally turns her attention to the boys, her eyes full of fury.

''Can't you guys stop acting like _children?_ Don't you not notice that Annabeth hasn't said a word the whole time she's been here?'' I look down at my plate. _Oh crap._

''It's time for an intervention!'' Leo announces. I glare at Leo and kick him from underneath the table causing the whole thing to shake. A cup of grape juice tips over and spills over his shirt. Leo's reaction is so amusing and I end up forgetting about Percy, just for a moment.

''Subtle Annabeth.'' Jason snickers. Leo extends his arm to out and Jason meets his fist with him. _Boys will be boys._

''Boys are all idiots. I just happen to know their king.'' Piper mutters under her breath. I stifle a chuckle. Good 'ol Pipes, I can always count on her to have my back.

''Your referring to Leo right?'' I ask. Piper smiles up to him mischievously while Jason laughs hysterically.

''I thought we were friends.'' Leo says, feigning hurt. Jason sobers up and takes a quick glance to where Percy is sitting.

''So Annabeth, obviously it didn't go well so what's your plan now?'' Jason asks me.

I take a look at Percy's table north east form where I am sitting. He's sitting with Bobby, Carina and a couple of other friends. Everyone is talking to each other, happy and smiling. Percy seems to be an exception. He's talking with them but when he smiles, it doesn't reach his eyes and he seems to be sitting a little further away from Carina. I can see her ask him if he's ok and he quickly reassures her that he's fine, but I know I lie when I see one, especially one from Percy. If Carina knows he's lying, she doesn't acknowledges it.

''I know! Here's what you do Annabeth. When your alone with Percy, grab him and just kiss the living daylights out of him. That would bring back his memories!'' Piper squeals. My eyebrows raise to that absurd suggestion. Piper thinks everything can be solved by just one magical kiss, but I seriously doubt it. It was a Hera who took Percy's memories and only she can give it back. Plus I don't believe in this magic mumbo jumbo.

''This isn't some fairytale love story Piper.'' I tell her gently, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

''Your Aphrodite is showing Piper.'' Leo jokes. I find myself agreeing with him, though I would never admit it to his face in a million years.

''You'll never know if you don't try!'' Piper says in a sing-song voice which irritates me to no end. I don't want people cheering me up. I want a chance to sulk over my pathetic love life.

''How are things with Ms. Passive-Aggressive?'' Leo inquires Jason. Jason looks a little confused, not knowing who Leo is referring to.

''When has she ever been passive to you Leo?'' Piper says exasperatingly. Understanding washes over Jason, there will only be one person in the whole camp who is aggressive to Leo. No doubt the demigods here are quite amused with Leo's quirky personality and Reyna's hostility. Oh not to mention that Leo is completely smitten with her.

''Oh you mean Reyna? Yeah she's great.'' Jason says with a smile. I can feel Piper shift from her seat.

Wanting to spare Piper, I pick this time to ask a question. ''Is everyone done now? We should go back to our cabins, it's getting late.''

I look around the Mess Hall and find it almost empty. Everyone nods in agreement and we part ways. I find myself anticipating for tomorrow and seriously considering Piper's advice. She's a daughter of Aphrodite after all, she knows more about this stuff than me. Although, I'd rather tackle titans than fix my relationship, it's way easier. The idea of kissing Percy out of the blue is definitely scary, but it's too tempting of an idea to ignore.

**A/N: I wanted to write a little humor since last chapter was a little dark for my taste. If you can spare a few seconds, please review! I cherish everyone one of them 3 **

**Sorry for the slow updates, just some real life issues and honestly I'm quite busy nowadays... :P**


End file.
